


My trans lamia/naga oc gets lost in other fandoms

by eko_storm_angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Naga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eko_storm_angel/pseuds/eko_storm_angel
Summary: The title says it most but I'll elaborate my 10 year old trans male lamia/naga character Ira travels from fandom to fandom. Trying to get back home and being helped by the friends he makes along the way! I'm on mobile so tags suck and I'll update fandom tags as Ira goes
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	My trans lamia/naga oc gets lost in other fandoms

Ira knew he shouldn't touch his papa's equipment but he wanted to help! He knew his papa was frustrated that his instantaneous transportation machine wasn't working and he always said Ira had a knack for making things work… But Ira couldn't get it to work so he tried using magic on it and since Baba always said magic works on intent he focused on will the machine to be able to take him anywhere! But he didn't calculate for other dimensions, how could he was a 10 year old who wanted to help his papa, not an actual scientist. Well magic likes to push at the interpretation of an intent. 

The machine buzzed and whirled to life! Ira cheered quietly ready to turn it off and get himself some cheese and cherries for his efforts, but as soon as he picked up the little machine he disappeared with a 'pop!' In only his night shirt.

Ira whined as he landed hard on his back right in between to men seemingly fighting. "Owwie.. That hurt!" The men looked down on the 13 foot snake child and instantly brandished their weapons at him to which he squeaked loudly and pressed himself further into the ground before waving "u-um hi! I'm Ira please don't hurt me!" He said raising his arms to cover his mow turned away face.  
The one with the hammer lowees it and growls at the other man "you better lower your weapons man of iron…" the other man scoffed "oh yeah Shakespeare in the park why should I?" "That is a child no older than your midgard age of 12." The othe man instantly lowered his weapons and Ira spoke shaking "i-i'm actually 10! Baba always said i was his big boy!" The robot looking man walked over to the blonde man and Ira sat up and started his calm down exercises curling around himself he pats his tail and starts quietly singing "wiggly giggly slithery snake! What're we gonna play today?! We're gonna play slither and hop! slither and hop! slither and hop!" As he sings the last part he runs a hand along the part of his body infront of him and every time he says hop he jolts his hand up and taps his fingers on his body. He doesn't notice but the two men look over because they heard him talking, iron man kinda melted inside seeing such a cute display and thor awwe's outright. Ira turns as the metal man calls to him "hey kid, uhh Ira was it? We gotta get going-" a new man dropped from the sky and landed on his knee and Ira knowing these were probably humans couldn't help blurting out "that's bad for your knees!" And they all turned to him. "How would you know that you don't have knees?" The iron one asked. "Technically i have one knee and my baba is a human which I'm kinda assuming all of you but your warforged friend are… sorry if I'm wrong…" the blonde laughed "it is ok young snake! The only nonhuman here is me, I am asgardian!" The little lamia shrunk and said "sorry then mister…?" "Thor!" He said enthusiastically and the rest startled enough to remember their names "I'm tony stark." "Hello mister stark what's your warforged type?! It looks so unique!" Tony looked confused "what's a warforged?" Ira blinks "a creation from the under wars that persist even today they are machines gained sentience through violence and have either turned away from it or submerged themselves in it! Atleast that's what my baba says though papa maked a warforged for our family as a little sibling because kitty, my little sister, asked for a little sibling! Their name is Penelope!" Tony blinks "i am not a warforged" he says and lifts the top part of his face plate off.  
Ira feels something under his scales and rolls to check it out. There's the machine intact and a picture he tucks into his shirt pocket. "And can i ask who you are?" Ira asks the man with a star on his chest. "I'm captain America" he says blandly "ok" chirped the little snake. A large gust of wind and noise made Ira slide the machine in his pocket and clamp his hands over his ears.


End file.
